Everything Will Be Okay
by MissesCaptainAmerica
Summary: Taylor does her best to comfort her husband George Weasley while he still grieves over his brothers death. "There will be times when it doesn't feel right he's not at your side." She tells him, because Everything Will Be Okay. One-Shot. R/R. GeorgeXOC.


**This is just a little one-shot idea I came up with when I looked at Harry Potter photos and found one about George dealing with Fred's death after the war. This is a story with one of my original characters, Taylor, from a different story I will not be posting up here. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The sound of sobbing could be heard from the kitchen where I stood cleaning dishes the muggle way because that was my favourite way. The sobbing was coming from the bedroom George and I shared. Our five year old daughter Roxanne came hobbling in from where she was playing with our eldest son Fred.

"Mommy, is daddy okay?" She asked me with a worried look on her face. I kneeled down in front of her.

"In a way, no. He's still upset over loosing his brother years ago now. Imagine having your best friend in the entire world go away so they couldn't come back, no matter what. That's how daddy feels."

"Will he be okay?"

"In time. Hey, how about you make him a picture to make him feel better, while I go talk to him?" I offered.

"Okay!" She ran into the dining room and I stood hanging the towel up on the rack and climbing up the stairs towards our bedroom. The sobbing became increasingly louder as I got closer, from which it was only just audible from the kitchen.

I pushed open the door and saw him sitting on his knees with his hands over his face, his whole body shaking from the tears. "George, dear, are you alright?" I asked as I closed the door and sat down beside him.

He looked up at me, his flaming red hair a mess, his eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying. "I still miss him, Taylor." He sobbed again and I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his larger figure as I held him tight, letting him cry on my shoulder. Nothing a little magic couldn't clean.

"I know Georgie, I know. It's normal, as normal as anything can be. You grew up with him by your side for your whole life, a lot of your memories have him by your side, but it's time to let those memories flow into the back of your subconscious and make new memories with your loving wife and children. It won't be easy, not twenty or even thirty years down the road, but you can't focus on that, focus on your loving family who care for you deeply." I lifted his face of my shoulder and looked at him, wiping away the tears. "There will be times when nothing seems right because he isn't at your side, times when you miss him so much it hurts you to your core. But I'll always, always be here for you. Don't come up here and cry alone, come to me and let me be by your side to soothe you before it becomes a mess."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Taylor?"

"Many times, Georgie."

He kissed me and pulled me onto his lap. "I love you, Taylor."

"I love you too, Georgie."

Just as our lips were about to meet, our two children came bursting into the room, both with a piece of parchment clutched in their hands.

"I made you a picture Dad!" Fred exclaimed.

"Me too, Daddy!" Roxanne said.

He took them both and looked at them. Fred's was a picture of all of us together, smiling and standing outside the house, while Roxanne's was a bad drawing of George smiling with the sun shining behind him and his wand in his hand, shooting smiley faces. They both made him smile and pull them into a big bear hug that included me as well.

"What am I going to do, when you guys go off to Hogwarts, eh?"

"You'll still have mommy!" Roxanne proclaimed.

"Forever." He said.

"And always." I finished as he brought me in for a kiss which earned major 'Ewwws' from both Fred and Roxanne.

"Ew! Stop doing that!"

"Cooties!"

I laughed and couldn't help but smile when his booming laughter joined mine.

"Everything will be okay." I told him.

* * *

**Well? Is it worthy of your love? **

**_~Lucy aka MissesCaptainAmerica~_**


End file.
